Finding Andy
by Tarsina18
Summary: Part 2 of 3 in Child's Play, follows Child's Play 2 mostly. Made for my sick desires. NO FLAMES C/A Pairing again. PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS SERIES FOLLOWS CHILD'S PLAY 1-3 IN THE FACT THAT CHUCKY DIES AT THE END FOR PARTS 1 & 2!
1. Chapter 1

Finding Andy  
I don't own Child's Play or any of its Characters, I just wanted to twist it to my sick desires.

~Yes, I'm looking for Andy Barkley/~ Chucky says on te telephone he found in the car he woke up in.

~We're sorry but Andy no longer lives here. May I ask who's calling?~ The lady at the orphanage answered apologeticaly.

~His Uncle Charles.~ Chucky answered. ~I need his address please, I have a gift for him and want to know where I can send it.~ He made up on the spot.

~That is fine.~ The woman answered before giving it out to him.

~Thank you, have a good night.~ Chucky told the lady before hanging up and waiting for the owner of the car to get back in. Once he was in the car Chucky told him to drive to the address and then pretended to fire a real gun at the man, using a water gun. Upon entrance to the house he ran into a real Good Guy doll.

"Hi, I'm Tommy, and I'm your friend to the end." It said in its recorded voice. "I like to be hugged." It added blinking its eyes.

"Hug this!" Chucky answered lifting an old, random figurine and smashing it against the toy's face. He then burried it beneath the swing set before returning to the house and finding Andy's room. "Andy, love, wake up." Chucky said looking into the now ten-year old boy's sleeping face. Andy opened his eyes and his face showed his confusion. "Hey Squirt, miss me?" He asked with a small grin.

"Chucky? Is that really you?" Andy asked hope filling him. Chucky's response was to lean forward and kiss him. Andy responded instantly moaning and opening his mouth to the doll's invading tongue. "Chucky I missed you so much." He gasped as he felt the small red-head's hands running up his body. He lunged forward andbegan kissing his long lost lover.

"Andy, why didn't you bring me back?" Chucky asked his tone filled with hurt.

"The cop narked on us. Your body was lost to evidence. Mom backed him up and was commited to an aslyme, lossing me in the process. Mike talked the cop into recanting and now the police department is denying everything." He explained looking downcast at having failed his lover. Chucky smiled gently and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"It was beyond your abilities, I understand that." He assured the boy who smiled, making his body heat up. "How long has it been?" He asked eyes filling with desire.

"4 years, 10 days, 17 hours, and 23 minutes." Andy says after looking at a clock, eyes bright with tears. His body, however, was reacting the the pressure of his love pressed against him. "Chucky do you want me to show you how much I missed you?" He asked his voice going husky. Chucky nodded biting back a moan as Andy slipped out of bed and stripped turning back to find Chucky also naked. They both groaned at the first sight of each other in 4 years. Andy moved first going up to the doll and placing a kiss on his erection. Chucky jerked in shock before gasping in pleasure as Andy's mouth engulfed him and began moving up and down on his engorged length.

"Gah, Andy, ahh, stop not, ahh, ye-mmm-yet." Chucky managed to get out. Andy pulled back and looked extremely pleased with imself. "Fuck I want you so bad." Chucky moaned out.

"Then take me." Andy told him, Chucky pushed him down and moved his fingers into Andy's ass, opening the boy up so he was ready to take his cock. Once Andy was stretched out enough Chucky pushed his dick deep into the willing body. "Ahh, yes, fill me." Andy moaned trying to not wake his foster family or the other girl staying with them. Chucky responded by moving quickly within the small body. Andy shoved his blankets into his mouth to muffle his voice. Chucky was also trying to keep quiet with only moderate success. When he sped up though it became a lost cause. "Chucky, I'm, ahh, I'm go-ahh-ing, going to cum." Andy barely got out through his mouthful of sheets. The doll quickened his pace as he moved even rougher.

"Andy, cum with me." The killer doll ground out as he moved as fast as he could. "Now, Cum!" He ordered as he began filling the boy with his sperm. Andy's channel began convulsing around him. "YES!" He groaned into Andy's ear. He separated and dressed before sliding back into bed and snuggling together as they fell asleep. They were woken up by Joanna so Andy could attend school.

"I can't take him with me, can I?" Andy asked his foster mother who shook her head negatively before going to check on Kyle. "Will you show up anyway?" Andy asked the doll in question. Chucky nodded and moved to sit at the desk in the room.

"See you at your school." Chucky assured him quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Child's Play or any of its Characters, I just wanted to twist it to my sick desires.

"How did I end up in detention?" Andy whispered once Mrs. Keddlewell told him to stay after class. She turned and opened a cuboard holding Chucky. He sat up in surprise only for his new teacher to push his head down onto his desk.

"Head Down." She ordered before looking back at the cupboard. "Oh no, no toys." She snarled at him, lifting Chucky and putting him in the closet nad locking it. "Head down." She said leaving the room for the office. Andy waited a few minutes before running to the closet.

"Chucky, is that you?" He asked the doll.

"Are you really going to ask me that everytime I see you?" The doll asked opening the door for Andy to enter. "Come in here." He invited his young lover before moving deeper into the closet. "Close the door behind you." He reminded the boy before ordering him to strip. Andy obeyed instantly and then dropped to his knees, knowing that Chucky would want control soon anyway. "Beg for me!"

"Please, take me, fill me, I _need_ you." Andy whined wiggling his hips. "Do as you wish wi-" He was cut off when Chucky slammed into him, pain being overtaken by pleasure as his prostrate was repeatedly struck. "Fuck me!" Andy cried out. Chucky responded by going faster, deeper, and harder bringing Andy to orgasm quickly. Chucky wasn't nearly finished yet, though so he kept going through the boy's first orgasm and yelling in pleasure as the door was opened once more, this time by the teacher.

"Andy!" She shouts in disgust, shocked at what she was witnessing as both boy and doll came in unison from her interruption. "I told you to stay in your seat." She admonished him trying to ignore the doll fucking her student. Chucky pulled out of Andy and laughed.

"Actually you only told him head down." The possessed doll reminded her. "Also I am _not a toy_." He snarls grabbing a ruler and beginning to beat her to death. "Go home Andy, I will see you tonight." He adds smiling at the 3rd Grader. Andy nods and rushes home while Chucky cleans up the mess he made, leaving no trace of their activities.

By the time they were back home it was too late for anything to happen as Andy had school in the morning. Kyle crawled into the room via the window during the one attempt they made that night. When Phil came in and accused Kyle of tying Andy up though he had to correct the man. "Kyle didn't tie me up, Chucky did." He said pointing to his lover.

"His name is Tommy!" Phil snapped at the boy.

"No it's not." Andy looked at Chucky and smirked. "I can prove it, watch, What's your name." He asked the demon doll.

"Hi, I'm CHUCKY and I'm your friend to the end." Chucky answered in his doll voice. Phil looked at the doll in disbelief before taking it down to the basement and throwing it down the stairs.

"CHUCKY, NO!" Andy screamed trying to run down the stairs for his lover. Phil pulled Andy away and told him to go back to bed. Andy did knowing that Chucky wouldn't allow Phil to get away with what he had just done. He was a dead man. Shaking his head Andy went back to bed and attended school the following morning. Upon returning home, he went to get Chucky only to find the door locked. "Chucky?" He called out through the door. Joanna entered the room and saw him standing before the locked door.

"Andy do you have any requests for dinner?" She asked him gently, trying to make him feel more at home. Andy shook his head before asking her a question she knew was coming.

"Umm, Mr. Phil threw a toy downstairs last night and I would like to play with it, may I get it?" He asked knowing she probably wouldn't do it.

"Phil told me about last night, so no you can't be allowed to lie to us and get away with it." She answered shaking her head. "Go play outside." She ordered him.

"Yes Ma'am." He answered politely, heading outside, hoping to find a way into the basement from the outside. He couldn't find one and Kyle wanted to push him on the swing set so he gave up until after dinner and everyone else had gone to bed. Andy picked the lock, a trick he had learned 3 foster families ago, and went down to see Chucky. Unfortuately for both of the lovers, Phil came down for something to drink and noticed the door was open. He listened at the door to the conversation at the bottom of the stairs.

"You picked the lock, just to see me?" Chucky asked sounding flattered. Kid you are amazing. Damn, I want you." He said his tone husky with desire.

"When, where, and why aren't we doing it yet?" Andy asked with a moan.

"Who is down there?" Phil called out, heading down the stairs. He stopped halfway down and looked ot see Andy sitting on the floor talking to something behind the stairs. "Andy, what are you doing down here, and who are you talking to?" He asked the boy. Andy's eyes widened and he went pale. "Tell me!" Phil ordered angrily before he began walking down the stairs again. He froze when he saw Chucky walking towards Andy from beside the staircase.

"He is looking and speaking with me." Chucky says as he came into sight. "Surprise! I'm not Tommy, name's Charles Lee Ray aka Chucky." Phil's face went pale as he remembered the stories surrounding the death of said serial killer 4 years prior.

"Charles Lee Ray.." He whispered in fear. "Get away from Andy!" He yelled rushing to protect the boy he had just taken in with his wife. He tripped on his way down the stairs and fell, twisting his ankle and falling beside the boy in question. "Andy don't worry, I won't let him hurt you." Phil promised pushing the boy behind him.

"He won't hurt me." Andy assured the man as he moved towards Chucky and wrapped his arms around his lover. Phil froze in shock and stared at he couple before him. "You might need ice on your ankle." Andy added looking it over before standing and helping Phil stand up and climb the stairs, Chucky following behind. Andy set Phil down at the table before turning to Chucky. "Can you get a towel?" He asked the killer doll before going to the fridge and pulling ice out. Once they had made a cold compress, Andy brought it over to Phil and placed it on the man's ankle. "This should help." He said before looking at Chucky again.

"Now what?" Chucky asked his young lover. "Our plans are shot now." He said lightly to the child he wanted so badly. Andy looked at him and smiled.

"You might have to help him to the hospital if he has broken that foot." Andy answered. "It's not like I can drive a car." He added with a smirk. "I am too small and young." He teased his older lover.

"Hahahaha." Chucky deadpanned. "Call an ambulance if you want him to go to the hospital." He answered darkly. "I don't do cops." He reminded them. Phil stood and tried walking on his foot only to stumble down the stairs and to his death as his neck snapped from the fall. "Opps." Chucky cackled.

"I didn't do it!" Andy shouted as Joanna ran down to see if her husband was okay from the fall. "He twisted his ankle and was trying to walk it off, when he stumbled and fell down the stairs." He whispered knowing that with Phil's death he would return to the orphanage. Kyle rushed down hearing Joanna's screams and noticed Chucky standing on his own. She stared at him before turning to the phone and calling for an ambulance.  
"Tell me what happened." She whispered to them after she hung up the phone and turned to the couple.

"I like to be hugged." Chucky responded in his doll voice, causing her to snort.

"Okay, Charles Lee Ray." She responded dryly before trying not to giggle at his look of shock.

"I heard everything." She told him. "I was just getting home when Phil came downstairs." She assured him. By the time she was done explaining the ambulance was there along with the police. Andy was taken back to the orphanage and forced to leave Chucky behind again. Kyle promised to help him get back to Andy at a later time.


End file.
